


Ted and Jack

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first work. It is a short, silly poem I put together. It is about a hobbit on his journey from The shire to the Troll Hills to reclaim the lost tresure. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ted and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A hobbit was Jack,  
And that's a fact.  
Though he went alone,  
to the hills of stone,  
Through the willow trees,  
Past ol' Bree,  
Through the marshy waves,  
Right to the caves,  
At the mountain's root,  
Where lots of loot,  
As was stole,  
By Ted the troll,  
Where it lay, and stay,  
'Till the very day,  
When up came Jack,  
And took it back.  
  
In went Jack,  
And followed the track,  
Of Ted the troll,  
To the loot he stole.  
After many a fall,  
And a painful call,  
On he went,  
Though nearly spent.  
But Ted saw Jack,  
Behind his back,  
Thogh Jack was lame,  
Ted had no shame,  
He threw stone, and bone,  
'Till all was thrown.  
When all was done,  
Jack began to run,  
"Catch me if you can,"  
So Ted began.  
  
And off he went,  
As was meant,  
By swift-thinking Jack,  
Though speed he lacked,  
He sped, and led,  
Big ol' Ted.  
'Till Ted dove and caught,  
Or so he thought,  
Swift-thinking Jack,  
A tasty snack.  
Before he could dine,  
The sun did shine,  
And turned him to stone,  
Where he sits alone,  
At the mountain's root,  
Without his loot


End file.
